


Thrix's kärlek

by NeverBeenACorpse



Category: Lonely Werewolf Girl - Martin Millar
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Happy Ending, Kisses, alternative ending
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenACorpse/pseuds/NeverBeenACorpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER - THIS TAKES PLACE DURING THE ENDING OF BOOK 2 IN THE LONELY WEREWOLF GIRL SERIES</p>
<p>Thrix and Easterly share a moment alone, and all the secrets come crashing down around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrix's kärlek

**Author's Note:**

> In Swedish (sorry?) because why not.  
> I read the second book and kinda fell in love with this pairing, and with Easterly, and then when... I just couldn't fucking handle it. I was so enraged.  
> So I wrote another ending to that romance. 'Ending'. Quite a short one tho.  
> Beware of spontaneous and occasionally bad writing :3  
> Posting for the fun of it <3

Deras ansikten var för nära, han kände hennes hud mot sin och hon visste inte vad hon skulle tänka. Han hade nyss stått med pistolen riktad mot hennes hjärta, och sagt att han älskade henne, men han var en jägare, en varulvs-jägare.  
”Jag blev kontaktad av en varelse jag inte trodde existerade, en eldvarelse, som gav mig kraft att se igenom dina besvärjelser och illusioner, i jakten efter att finna dig och döda dig. Din vän introducerade mig, helt utan kunskap om vem jag var, och även om jag hela tiden varit så säker på att jag ska döda dig, så övertygad i min tanke när mina chefer frågade och när eldvarelsen ställde mig mot väggen men jag inser att jag kan inte. Jag älskar dig Thrix. Jag älskar dig mer än jag känt för någon annan, mer än min passion för att döda varulvar.”  
Thrix förstod inte vad som pågick, och var alldeles för illamående för att kunna tänka klart. Mannen hon älskade, som stod framför henne och som hon börjat dela sitt liv med, hade endast gjort det för att döda henne. Hon kunde knappt röra sig, och tvingades lyssna på hans ord, utan att riktigt kunna tro på dem.  
”Jag har dödat många varulvar, jag är en av de mest respekterade jägarna i gillet, men jag kan inte döda dig. Min chef tvekade, han frågade mig rakt ut, och jag sa nej, jag har inte fallit för dig, eldvarelsen frågade samma sak och fick samma svar men jag kan inte döda dig Thrix, jag kan inte och jag vill inte leva utan dig. Mina dagar som jägare är nog över nu, men jag tänker inte överge dig. Du ska veta att jag älskar dig. Jag kommer hålla kontakt med dig.”  
”Vart ska du?”  
”Jag kan inte stanna här. Jag vet att din familj och flera andra varulvar är närvarande, jag känner igen dem och jag vet att jag inte kan slåss mot dem. Jag tror inte de tar speciellt lätt på att jag är en jägare, om de får veta, men jag är säker på att gillet aldrig kan förlåta mig, oavsett hur många varulvar jag dödat tidigare.” Easterly reste sig sakta, men höll kvar i Thrix händer och gav dem en lätt kyss.  
”Jag måste hålla mig borta ett tag, som du kanske förstår. Om gillet får reda på att jag blivit kär i dig på riktigt kommer de jaga rätt på mig och döda mig, är jag säker på. Men jag tror du förstår det viktiga i att hålla sig gömd, eller hur?”  
Easterly gav Thrix en kyss, och Thrix kände hur besvärjelsen försvann, men var fångad i känslor och förvirring och Easterlys läppar att hon inte idde förvandla sig och bita upp hans hals. Hans kyss var alldeles för frestande.  
”Jag lovar att komma tillbaka till dig min äskade. Snart. Glöm mig inte.”  
”Jag tror inte jag kan förlåta dig, jag kanske dödar dig nästa gång jag ser dig” sa Thrix med en röst som inte alls lät lika hotfull som hon hade önskat.  
Easterly log och började gå, efter en kyss på hennes handflata. ”Då får det vara så. Vi ses snart, min älskade.”  
Thrix hjärta bultade så hårt när han försvann in i labyrinten att hon kände slagen i hela sin kropp. Hon reste sig och visste inte vad hon skulle göra, men hon gjorde sitt bästa för att samla sig. Hennes familj befann sig i närheten, hon hörde fortfarande Felicori’s röst när han sjöng en av sina mest berömda arior, så operan hade inte långt kvar. Thrix bestämde sig för att det bästa var att agera normal, och började med att förbättra sin sminkning, som nästan helt förstörts av hennes tårar och Easterly’s kyssar, och under tiden hann hennes tankar samla sig tillräckligt för att inse vad som skett. Hennes nyfunna kärlek hade varit ute för att döda henne, men fallit för henne, och var nu på flykt från sitt gamla liv för hennes skull. Vad han skulle ge dem för lögn vet hon inte, och vad hon skulle berätta för sin familj visste hon inte heller, så hon bestämde sig för att bege sig hem. Hon hade precis börjat vandra hem till sitt hotellrum, med tanken att hon fick be om ursäkt till sin mor senare, med tanken att hon blivit sjuk och Easterly hade följt henne hem och tagit hand om henne, när Malveria materialiserades framför henne.  
”Thrix, jag behöver din hjälp omedelbart!”  
…


End file.
